enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, D261, Bill and Ben *'Voiced by:' Friend of EE93 (season 1), Melad Moshiri (season 2), John Muste (season 3) Donald and Douglas are two Scottish twin engines who do odd jobs and goods work on the branch lines. Bio Donald and Douglas came to Sodor to help out with the goods work, but only one engine had been expected. After causing a great deal of confusion, swapping numbers, destroying a signalbox, and demolishing a spiteful brakevan, the engines eventually secured their position on the railway. They are invaluable in a blizzard, the two engines are renowned for rescuing engines trapped in fallen snow very efficiently! Donald and Douglas began arguing with 'Arry and Bert when the Fat Controller made his announcement about the Tidmouth Lift Bridge's construction. Edward tried to calm them, but they refused to listen. Donald and Douglas explained the important turntable regulations when Lady was on loan to Sodor. Donald was sent to The Little Western Extension to help Doc the Ballast Spreader when Stepney was a runaway. Donald was quick to recognize Bertram the Old Warrior's worth. A few days into his duties at The Mine Junction, he smashed a short line of troublesome trucks into the supports of High Tower and almost caused it to collapse on Toby. Thankfully, despite his doubts of the little engine's ability, Bertram quickly saved the day! Donald put Henry in his place when he bragged to Arthur about his prowess with The Flying Kipper. Donald and Douglas collectively destroyed two sets of buffers within two days. The twins reassured a hesitant Oliver of Scruff's capability when he came to help at The Little Western Extension. Later, when Scruff was struggling to move a line of trucks, the two egg the shunter on and cause him to push the trucks over a cliff. The two then reegret instigating him, and Douglas goes to get Rocky to retrieve the trucks form the ravine. When Douglas' firebars collapsed, Sidney had to come to his rescue. Douglas quickly saw the value of the confused little diesel when he accidentally ran over the wrong switch, allowing Oliver's runaway train to roar past, preventing a disastrous collision! Donald and Douglas, although collectively, they are often jokingly rude to Doc the Ballast Spreader, were infuriated with Percy's behavior when he mocked ballast as an art form. Donald was in need of an overhaul, and was feeling put upon with work, when Bill & Ben decided to play a trick on him that his trucks were on a siding that they were not. This siding buffers however, were in need of repair, and when Donald came across it, ran off the cliff face! Douglas, upon hearing of this news, went on a rampage hunting the twins down. He spoke harshly about BoCo and Derek, and Edward needed to shunt a scrap truck in front of Bill & Ben to block Douglas off. Still infuriated, Douglas continued to hurl threats at the tank engine twins, but Edward thankfully calmed him down. Douglas apologized for his behavior towards Boco and Derek, but did not give one to Bill & Ben, and stated that he would accept the apology they gave to him, eventually, before leaving. Due to the loss of some of Donald's official paperwork, Douglas had to be taken off of work to be used as a reference in both repairing Donald, and getting himself an overhaul. Persona Donald and Douglas are practical, peppery, and proud. They work hard, and stand no nonsense from others. They love playing jokes all the same, and are not to be trifled with! They are some of The Fat Controller's most versatile and reliable engines, usually called upon to make ends meet and do odd jobs. They have a bit of prejudice towards diesel engines, but once they get to know them personally, they tend to warm up to them. Trivia *Donald's 1992 model was replaced in "The Old Warrior." *When John Muste was unavailable during the remastering of Scruff's Scaffolding, Richie Damico filled in as Donald and Douglas's voice actor. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves, Stepney Makes an Entrance (Donald only), The Old Warrior (Donald only), Redemption (Donald only, cameo), Improvisation (Donald only), Buffer Bashing (Donald does not speak), Scruff's Scaffolding, Sidney *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (Douglas only, cameo), Scot-free (Douglas only), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy, Swan Dive (Donald only, cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' This Too Shall Pass, Perhaps He's Got a Corset (mentioned, Donald appears in a flashback), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (do not speak) Gallery Douglas resting.jpg|Douglas shunting a ballast train for Percy. Risingtotheoccasioncrash.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.52 PM.png Donald .jpeg TwinAndHenry.jpg Douglas.jpg Scottishtwinwonkyeye.jpg SpencerFlashesBy.jpg TheOldWarrior18.jpg TheOldWarrior8.jpg TheOldWarrior7.jpg Sidney(episode)18.png Sidney(episode)12.png Sidney(episode)21.png Sidney(episode)25.png Timothy, Donald, Bill and Ben.jpg ThisTooShallPass17.jpg ThisTooShallPass5.jpg BufferBashing19.jpg BufferBashing15.jpg BufferBashing12.jpg BufferBashing2.jpg Lift Bridge (13).png Lift Bridge (12).png Donald Douglas Scruff Hank.jpg Category:Characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Twins Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Steam Team Category:Main Line Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Branchline